Casual Sex? I don't think so
by Risen Nevermore
Summary: This is what happens when a werewolf and Sirius Black hook up, everything is filled with the anarchy of sex, love and dancing. SLASH RLSB


"Well, hello Loverboy" said James smirking as he lay, shirtless and outstretched on the bed of the empty dormitory.

Sirius stopped on his track, his eyes darting to his best friend, his face quickly turning red. Slowly his mouth opened and he began to speak, "What are you-"

James flickered a smile, "Ah, please don't bother. The whole school knows you fucked Moony"

Sirius scolded, "Merlin, news travels fast around here," he muttered collapsing on to the bed next to the half-dressed James.

"So, you fucked Remus?"

Sirius couldn't conceal his smile, "Yep I did, twice actually"

"Gross! I didn't need details!" said James looking absolutely horrified his face crinkled in distaste. "My goodness Padfoot don't do that to me"

The dark-haired boy smiled, "I enjoy scaring you"

James rolled his eyes, "So are you two in love?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Come on! You have to tell I'm your best friends"

The other boy turned to stare at him his face more serious now, "I don't know. I really can't say what I feel for him. I don't even know why I did this-"

"Let me give you a hint it starts with the letter G and ends with the letter Y," said James laughing.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny, I'm not gay!" he shouted just as the dormitory door opened again and Remus walked in, pale, small and beautiful, his clothes, artfully disheveled.

"Aren't you?" asked Remus, his eyebrow characteristically raised and a small, perfect smile on his face.

Sirius pivoted, looking embarrassed now, "I am not gay Rem"

The werewolf, deep, brown eyes looked highly amused, "Well you faked it pretty well"

"No, I mean I like you, I just don't you know-"he stopped as James leaned closer in to listen. "Shit, Potter leave us alone"

James shook his head, "I don't trust you two alone, in our dormitory, I'm pretty sure you'd do something dirty"

"Please, we're not sex addicts," said Remus as he sat on the foot of Sirius's beds his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're not, I am," muttered Sirius his wicked grin returning.

"You were the one that you said you were tired"

James bolted up, "I do not want to hear any more details! Really I have more than enough; in fact you're not allowed to talk about anything sexual while I'm around alright?"

Sirius frowned, "You were the one that brought it up"

"No I wasn't"

"As soon as I came in here you were all like, 'you fucked moony, how did that go?'"

"Excuse me?" said Remus his eyes widening, "Who fucked whom?" he asked before James could object.

"Always uses correct English, dam sexy werewolf," said Sirius licking his lips.

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, "So how exactly did you find out about this whole thing?" he asked James.

The boy shrugged, "I have my sources"

Sirius laughed, "That means some lucky chick walked in on us and told all her equality horny friends which led everybody to-"

"Someone walked in on us?" said Remus his sharp eyes of James.

"Well-"

"Who was she?"

James smiled, "Miranda,"

"Dear Merlin," said Remus blushing, while Sirius howled with laughter. Miranda was Co-Captain of the extremely popular Sirius Black Club, and she would have done anything from shaving bald to killing her mother to get Sirius to go out on a date with her.

"Yeah so now everybody knows, and everybody's talking about it"

Sirius face suddenly fell, "Wait do the girls think I'm gay?"

"Yeah everyone things you guys are gay, aren't you"

"Of course not!" said Sirius jumping out of the bed. "I like Moony! That's it! Other guys are _gross_!"

"What are you talking about, other guys are hot," said Remus grinning.

"Are my ears bleeding," said James, his face convoluted in to a painful expression.

Sirius stared at his the werewolf, "You like other guys?"

"Yeah, are you shocked?"

"Do you like girls?"

The werewolf shrugged, "I don't know, I've never had sex with a girl-"

"WHAT!" said the other two buys in unison.

Remus gulped, "I've never slept with a girl"

Sirius and James looked at each other in horror, "He's a virgin"

"No I'm not; I've done it with dozens of guys,"

Sirius's eyes were wide, "Not the same as girls, Rem, we got to get you some perspective. Yep, that's what we're going to do; we're going to get you good and laid by a hot blond chick that-"

Remus piped in "I don't like blondes"

Sirius stared at him in complete amazement, "Who doesn't like blondes? What's the matter with you?" he wacked Remus on the side of the head.

"Not everyone likes blondes"

James smiled, "Everyone loves blondes"

OOO

"My goodness, I can't hear anything in here!" shouted Remus over the flashing, electric music of the Muggle club they had snuck in to.

"That's kind of the point Moony"

"I still don't understand what we're doing here," muttered the werewolf, in Sirius's ear as they moved through the crowds of partying teenagers.

"We're getting you a girl Rem that's what we're doing,"

"I don't want a girl, girls are-"

"Amazing, but you wouldn't know, Virgin" said Sirius so loudly that several people stared at them, but he paid no attention.

"I am so not a virgin," they moving to the center of the dance floor now, Remus and Sirius at the front and James fallowing several steps behind his arms already around a pretty girl with sparkly make-up and six-inch heels.

"So you see anybody you like?" asked Sirius in Remus's ear, his gray eyes dancing from the colorful lights that twinkled and spun around the room in complete and total anarchy.

"Yeah, he's hot," said Remus watching a tall boy dancing a few feet away from him.

"No my darling werewolf, girls, we're here for girls"

"I don't want a girl, can't we just go home," he said starting to get grumpy. He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all. The room was spinning and there were so many people, so many bodies, nothing intelligent was happening in this room that scared him, that bored him.

Sirius smiled as he looked at him, looking so confused and angry there in fabulous dancing room where people were falling in love and lust, kissing and dazzling each other just with their bodies, there were no words in this room. But somehow Remus here looked beautiful, more beautiful than usual, he just looked so perfect, Sirius could hardly believe he was thinking this just like he could hardly believe how much he loved Remus. "Hey Rem?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna' dance?"

"What?" Remus's face changed completely, "You want to dance with me?"

"Why not? We've already done everything else," said the animagi grinning.

"Sure." Sirius had never danced with a boy before, it wasn't awkward like he thought it would be, actually it was sort of wonderful. Remus was a pretty good dancer and although lots of people were glaring it was fun. There were smiles smiles, then hands bushing, then lips brushing and hits brushing until their bodies were complete smacked together and they we're barely dancing at all.

"Padfoot?" whispered Remus in his ear, his chapped lips touching the sensitive skin.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, we were supposed to get you laid by a blond chick"

"Even though I don't like blonds, or girls I can appreciate what you were trying to do"

Sirius smiled, and stopped moving all together and as if a spell broke the unendurable noise of the club rang back in to life startling both of them. "Let's get out of here," shouted Sirius, grabbing Remus's wrist and moving through the club forcefully.

Once they were outside, in the damp, quiet Muggle street the boys looked at each other nervously. "That was a good dance," said Sirius, as he started walking, Remus fallowing a couple passes behind.

"Yeah it was, but you haven't answered my question yet"

Sirius turned around to face him.

"What are we doing?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure, we're having sex, we're dancing, we're falling in love Moony"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But you're not gay, and just an hour ago you wanted to set me up with a blonde. What was that about?"

Sirius sighed, his hands running through his perfect dark hair and his eyes staring straight at Remus. "I don't know, I thought we could be casual about this whole thing at first, I thought it had just happened because of the moment, you know? But I don't think so now Moony, I love you," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

Remus smiled, his eyes bright, "I've always loved you, always," there was a moment of silence, as they stepped closer together. Slowly they began kissing, their arms wrapping around each other, Sirius's hand in Remus's hair.

"Merlin not again!" said James as he exited the club, his eyes wide at catching his two best friends making out.

They turned around, "Yep again," said Sirius his arm around the werewolf's shoulder. "And you'd better get used to it"

James closed his eyes, "This is sick guys"

"Thank you," said Sirius licking Remus's ear.

"No seriously stop, this is going to kill me," said James as he looked away from them. "So are you _dating_ now?"

"We're dating, we're fucking, we're in love, deal with it Prongs" said Sirius who couldn't stop grinning.

"Great," muttered James.

"Isn't is?"

"Alright, but we goatta get one thing clear, okay?"

"Sure," said Remus.

"Never in my bed, I mean it, stay away from my part of the room, at all times, always"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "That's going to be a little hard to arrange, isn't it Moony?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, I mean the first thing you see when you come in to the dormitory is James's bed and so how can we help but use it"

"No! You can't that's an invasion of-"

"Try and stop us," said Sirius before leaning forwards and kissing Remus in the mouth, his hands sliding through his body.

"I'm getting a bit tired of this," said James but nobody listened, in the darkness of the Muggle street he turned around and started walking. Although he was still frowning, and trying desperately to get the picture of Remus and Sirius kissing out of his head there was a small smiled on his face. He knew that this was the way things were supposed to be, Remus and Sirius together, and one day, soon possibly he and Lily together. This was just what was meant to happened. And it would, one day, he would get Lily, they belonged together.

And with that certainty in fate he quickly turned and dissaperating leaving the two boys to continue making out underneath the banner of stars and wispy gray clouds.

A/N: Well that's it, it's just supposed to be something fun and light, and this is my first fanfiction in quiet a while so I'd appreciated it if you told me what you thought.

Love

Aria


End file.
